Carmine meo
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: HPDM Les derniers instants de la vie d'Harry, serré contre Drago. C'est la guerre, et il vient de tuer Voldemort. Mais POURQUOI doitil mourir maintenant, alors qu'il vient enfin de trouver l'amour en Drago? Et cekluici le laisseratil mourir sans lui?


Auteuse: Shad (or Lady Ange Shadow)

Disclaimer: monde et persos à JKR, chanson (Carmine meo) à Emma Shapplin, texte à moi.

Notes: -texte normal; _-chanson_; **-paroles**; **_paroles et chanson en même temps_**

* * *

Carmine meo

La bataille avait été terrible, du sang partout, des cris, des rires, des cadavres piétinés, des blessés... et eux.

L'un contre l'autre, ils avaient commencé par un duel avec des items magiques, comme les épées de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser leurs baguettes, puis les épées s'étaient cassées en même temps, avec un assaut un peu plus puissant que les autres, ils en étaient venus au combat à mains nues, et après un bel uppercut, Harry avait eu une mini-seconde de répit qu'il avait utilisé pour saisir sa baguette, et jeté un Avada Kedavra. Voldemort était totalement désarmé, il n'avait même pas pû se protéger avec sa baguette en invoquant le Priori Incantatem.

Harry s'était laissé tomber à terre, juste à côté du cadavre de Voldemort. Il avait mal au ventre... Il souleva un pan de son tee-shirt : il avait le ventre ouvert, Voldemort l'avait salement amoché avec son épée, la plaie ne cessait de saigner...

Il porta sa main à son crâne, qu'il ramena pleine de sang... Ses yeux se fermaient, il avait envie de dormir... Il entendit une voix crier son nom...

_Nauta qui traicis umbras_

_Or attendi !_

_(Passeur, toi qui transporte des ombres..._

_Attends ! )_

OoO

Drago se précipita. Non... ce n'était pas possible... pas lui ! Tous, mais pas lui !

Il hurla son nom, courrant pour le rejoindre, évitant de regarder au passage la Weaslette et sa copine Loufoca, dont les corps carbonisés avaient été piétinés.

_Qui nunc iacet horrida pulvis_

_( Ici reposent des cendres affreuses... )_

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de mourir ! Au fond de lui, il sentait quelque chose se briser... Tout, mais pas lui !

Pitié quelqu'un...

_Non Iacerami..._

_Dio, massisti !_

_Ancora mi udi ?_

_( Ne me déchire pas..._

_Dieu, aide-moi !_

_M'entends-tu encore ? )_

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et le prit dans ses bras... Pas Harry... Pas lui ! Il voulait bien être à sa place, mais pas lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

Non, il n'en avait le droit... Pas alors qu'il ne se sentait vivant qu'à ses côtés... Alors qu'il ne sentait complet qu'auprès de lui...

_Dalle braccia sue la vita mi concedi_

_(C'est dans ses bras que tu m'as donné la vie)_

OoO

Qu'était-ce ? Qui était-ce ? Il sentait que quelqu'un l'avait serré contre lui.

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais il le reconnut à l'odeur... Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres...

Drago...

Celui qui représentait tout pour lui...

Voldemort n'était plus, il pourrait vivre sans le danger constant que lui-même était...

_Hoc perdidit ante viros_

_Son di lui !_

_Non posso più..._

_(C'est ainsi que les hommes se perdent_

_Je lui appartiens !_

_Je ne peu le nier... )_

Il devinait sa voix plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Il en connaissait chaque modulation, chaque accent... Il tenait tellement à lui... Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines... Ils sortaient ensemble mais...

_In core, strano..._

_I suoi accenti_

_Son scolpiti... _

_( C'est étrange..._

_Ses accents sont gravés_

_Dans mon coeur )_

... ils ne s'étaient jamais dits « Je t'aime », ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, et aucuns des deux n'osaient avouer ce sentiment, de peur que l'autre ne le quitte...

Harry ne savait pas si Drago l'aimait. Drago ne savait pas si Harry l'aimait.

Ils ne savaient pas...

_E lui nol sa !_

_( Et lui ne sait pas ! )_

Harry se sentait bien. Malgré ses douleurs physiques, un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité l'envahissait... Drago était là, il était dans les bras de Drago...

OoO

Drago lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes (autant pour lui-même que pour Harry), il ne voulait pas qu'il parte !

_**-Non muovere, presso a te son io... Non muovere... **_

_**(Ne bouge pas... je suis tout contre toi... Ne bouge pas... ) **_

Il avait peur... sa gorge était serrée, des larmes commençèrent à couler, sa voix se cassa.

_lo spavento al cuor_

_( l'épouvante au coeur )_

OoO

Harry était bien... il n'avait pas envie de partir... il n'avait plu envie de partir... pas maintenant que Drago était là...

Mais c'était fait.

S'il avait tué Voldemort, c'était pour « lui ». Pour qu' « il » puisse vivre en paix, en sécurité...

_Non muovere, sconto col sangue mio_

_L'amor di te... L'amor di te..._

_( Ne bouge pas... je paie avec mon sang_

_Mon amour pour toi... )_

Mais il n'avait pas d'ailes... alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les abîmes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait en revenir, car :

_Non ventosas addidit alas_

_( Nul ne t'as donné des ailes de vent )_

Mais pourquoi ?? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver l'amour ??

Dire qu'il avait tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, lorsqu'il était seul...

Mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, il devait partir ??

_Sorte cruda !_

_( Destin cruel ! )_

Il regretterait éternellement, de n'avoir pû lui dire... de n'avoir pû lui avouer... ses sentiments envers lui...

_D'eterne lacrime_

_Trema il mio cuor_

_( Mon coeur est secoué_

_De sanglots éternels )_

Ça y est. Il allait s'éteindre. Le Survivant ne serait plus. Le Survivant ne survivrait pas.

Le Survivant sera oublié... Mais pas par « lui » ! « Il » ne pourra jamais s'en remettre, « il » ne pourra jamais se résoudre à l'oublier... Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir... Il ne voulait qu'on le lui prenne... Et lui-même ne voulait pas quitter ses bras si réconfortants.

_La mia sventura..._

_Ô rimembranza !_

_Dalle braccia sue io non muovero_

_( Mon aventure_

_N'est plus qu'un souvenir_

_Je ne bougerai pas de ses bras )_

**-Dra... go...**

Il articulait difficilement.

_Non muovero, presso a te son io_

_( Je ne bougerai pas... je suis tout contre toi )_

Mais il voulait lui dire ! De toutes façons, il allait mourir... Que Drago le repousse ou non ne changerait rien, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour.

_Non muovero, lo spavento al cuor_

_( Je ne bougerai pas... l'épouvante au coeur )_

Il allait s'enfonçer dans les pires ténèbres de la Création. Il cracha un peu de sang, ses poumon étaient sûrement perforés, car il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être coupé la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide, de s'être ainsi jeté dans la gueule du loup, ou plus exactement embroché sur la lame de Voldemort.

Tout cela, tout ce qu'il avait accomplit, il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour le peuple sorcier ou même pour le monde entier. Non, il ne l'avait fait que pour le bonheur d'un seul être...

_Non muovero, sconto col sangue mio_

_( Je ne bougerai pas... je paie avec mon sang )_

... celui de son chéri rien qu'à lui, de son Dragounet d'amûr...

Qu'est-ce que l'amour rendait con !

Mourir pour une seule personne, il fallait le faire quand même !

_L'amor di te... L'amor di te... _

_( Mon amour pour toi... )_

OoO

NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !! Ce crétin allait mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble !

Au fond de lui-même, Drago Lucius Malefoy sentit quelque chose se déchirer, puis sombrer pour ne plus jamais faire surface. Il serra le mourrant contre lui.

_Presso a te son io_

_( Je suis tout contre toi... )_

Il refusait de le laisser partir ainsi ! C'était hors de question ! S'il devait partir, alors ils le feraient ensemble !

Une idée germa, et envahit le jardin secret de sa folie. L'amour, la peur et la folie se mêlaient en lui, son amour ne partirait pas seul...

_Non muovere, lo spavento al cuor_

_( Ne bouge pas... l'épouvante au coeur )_

Il entendit son dernier souffle, sa respiration s'accélera brusquement, et il lui dit ces trois petits mots qui pouvaient changer beaucoup de choses. Ces trois petits mots qui l'assurèrent dans son choix.

**-Je t'aime, Drago...**

C'était fini. Son coeur ne battait plus. Il ne bougeait plus.

Et lui avait fait son choix. Il se saisit d'un débris tranchant de l'épée qui se trouvait près de son chéri, et s'entailla profondément les veines, parfaisant le travail en s'enfonçant le plus loin possible le débris dans sa cage thoracique, au niveau de son coeur.

Il s'effondra, et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son aimé dont la tête était toujours sur ses genoux.

_Non muovere, sconto col sangue mio_

_( Ne bouge pas... je paie avec mon sang )_

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il murmurra :

-**Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry...**

Puis ce fut le noir.

_L'amor di te... L'amor di te..._

_( Mon amour pour toi... )_


End file.
